


paint

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nail Polish, Teasing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and all of this is literally just fluffy fluff, yuki is v playful in this uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: yuki paints muku's toenails and fluff ensues.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	paint

“Y-Yuki-kun…!”

“Muku, could you stop moving around so much? You’re gonna mess me up.”

“B-But it tickles…!”

“Gosh, you’re so sensitive. I’m not even touching you that much, I’m only painting your toenails.”

Muku gulped and tried not to squirm, feeling a hot flush rise to his cheeks when Yuki lightly changed his grip on his big toe, fingers pressing lightly into the sides of the digit. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to jerk his leg away; why did he have to be so ticklish? The lightest touches on his toes would cause a pang in his stomach as if he were expecting something, and to tense up to prepare himself for any sudden attacks.

Muku couldn’t choke back a full-on squeak as Yuki grabbed his whole foot awkwardly, two of his fingers wrapped around the top of his foot and his thumb placed gently under the sole. Come on now, it was just one finger; Muku squirmed lightly, choking on the giggles threatening to spill out of his mouth as Yuki’s thumb lingered under his foot. He could tell Yuki was amused; the young green-haired boy was smirking as he drew the brush over his small toenails, finishing up his work as he painted the top coat over the dried nail polish.

About a minute or so passed by before Yuki let go of his foot, saying, “there, you’re done.” Then he smirked. “Feel better now, Mr. Ticklish?”

Muku flinched at the nickname, embarrassment flooding through his whole body. “I-I’m not Mr. Ticklish! My name’s Muku!”

“Oh yeah?” Yuki reached out, fast as lightning, pressing a finger into Muku’s side before he could catch him. The touch made the pink-haired boy squeal and break into giggles, grabbing his sides in a hope that it would shield him from any more attacks.

“Trying to hide now, hmm?” Yuki stared down at Muku, and without any warning he reached down to begin his assault on the pink-haired boy’s sides. Muku, unable to defend himself from the sudden attack, instantly burst into high-pitched giggles and shrieks, squirming and kicking in a desperate attempt to free himself from Yuki’s wrath.

“ _Yuki-kuuuun!! S-Stoppi—HAHAHAHAHA_!!” Muku cried, grabbing at Yuki’s hands. In the same moment, he felt the digits being drawn away from his sides, and relief flooded through his body. Gasping for breath, he grabbed his stomach and looked up at Yuki, who was covering his face with his hands as he giggled, clearly amused by Muku’s reaction.

“You all right?” Yuki asked when he calmed down from his laughing fit.

“Y-yeah…” Muku responded, still winded from the tickling. After a few moments of silence, he heard Yuki gasp.

“What’s wrong?!” Muku asked, sitting up quickly as anxiety began to flow through his body.

“Y-Your toenails…my work…they’re all messed up!”

“I must have ruined them with all my kicking…I’m sorry, Yuki-kun…”

Yuki only sighed, a huge difference in comparison to his usual grumpy outburst of strict commentary. “Well, I guess I learned my lesson…don’t tickle Muku right after painting his nails!”

And Muku could only silently agree.

**Author's Note:**

> ok soooo i didn't want to tag this as a ship bc both of these characters are underage, also the story isn't meant to be shippy anyways skjdhfksjdh
> 
> so i recently got into a3, i downloaded the game last week (just before i got a new iphone for christmas!!) and i've been very much sucked into it since then. i also recently started watching the anime too ;w; still learning the characters' personalities so idk if either of them are ooc here!!
> 
> also!!!!! this is probably gonna be my last fic of 2020, so i do want to make a quick comment about this year (TW for poor mental health/eating disorder stuff). i know this year sucked for so many of us (trust me, me included....being isolated from my friends really made my anxiety, depression, ED, and dysphoria sooooo much worse, esp having an entire online fall semester for college and being stuck at home with an unsupportive family), but something i am grateful for is technology and the internet, which allowed me to pursue my interests and connections with all my irl and online friends. i learned so much about new technology-related stuff (like logic pro x and soundtrap i learned about more bc of school work, as well as more minimal HTML stuff), and with all my extra free time at home i got to sleep longer before classes and discover new of my favorite music artists and performers. i feel so incredibly grateful that i have the opportunities i have and to have you all here by my side, and now that the covid vaccine is coming out and it's likely that we're gonna have a nationwide mask mandate for a number of days (i'm in the us if you already didn't know), i'm sure that 2021 will bring us even more groundbreaking events and opportunities to better ourselves as people! cheers to a great 2021 and a fantastic new year and holiday season for all!! 💕
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)   
>  [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
